Caramel Delight
by akr0070
Summary: Modern AU: Inuyasha is at home brooding after a fight prepared to go to bed after a cold shower. Does Kagome have a sticky sweet treat for our favorite dog boy to soothe his beast after a big fight about their future? Maybe they will both get what they want in the end. Lots of intense LEMON content you have been warned. One Shot.


**Author's note: This is a lemon. Anyone uncomfortable with lemons or extreme sexual behavior should not read this story. I mean it! You have been warned. **

**I have the flu and I have lain in bed all week reading romance novels and watching some classic movies and some chick flicks. So I decided to write a short lemon one shot to pass the time. It is my first one ever so I am kind of nervous…also I didn't really edit for any grammar errors…. **

**I hope you all Read Review and Enjoy! **

Caramel Delight

Inuyasha strummed softly in the twilight shadows in his room. All her words swimming in his mind he felt as though he were drowning in their anger. This never would have happened if she did as she was told. Lucky for him he was dating a girl that was fiery in bed but unfortunately she was a hot head everywhere including their café she just walked out of. The little corner bistro he had taken her on their first date had been their regular spot whenever they had some down time in the hustle of daily life. Sometimes when he would get out of his late afternoon class she would be sitting on the plush purple love seat drinking coffee or typing on her junky laptop and he would just gape at her through the window. She looked so beautiful always. He wondered how he ever got her to go out with someone like him. He brooded often not very social other than his select few friends and was difficult to put up with more often than not.

Somehow he still managed to catch the beautiful dame that stole his heart the moment he spilled coffee on her in the quad. Her chocolate brown eyes melded to his, her brow furrowed in a cute v, and her cheeks tinged with a blush and that was time he saw the woman he knew he would eventually love forever, his Kagome. If only he could get her to see that. His strong willed lady was also very unaware of the effect she had on him. Many times they would fight it would be because she was jumping to conclusions, which was the case now. Rain had pounded the pavement as they ran for his white truck parked near the cafe.

She was so sexy water droplets hanging on her long lashes and her white blouse soaked through showing his favorite red lace bra. Her breasts shimmering with rain he wished he did not have to go to work and he could spend hours sampling their unique flavor. Her skin was always so soft like touching silk. He was hardly focusing on the road and they almost hit a squirrel running in the road. Kagome screamed and he instantly punched the brakes causing the truck to hydroplane and slide sideways before Inuyasha took control of the spin and ended up parking on the side of the street with ease. No wreck but he was furious at her. Always such a loud mouth when he told her so many times to be aware of his sensitive hearing while driving. It was for her safety after all.

He yelled at her for taking a chance with their safety that she was more important than the squirrel. She argued saying he was being cruel and avoiding the subject. Of course he was. They had been speaking about the future and he did not want to discuss their plans for after graduation. Not at the moment anyway. He had every intention this weekend when his proposal was all planned out. He had the ring commissioned for almost 6 months ago to his exact specifications. To distract her he mentioned going back to his place and perhaps celebrating life discreetly placing his hand on her thigh moving higher until she swatted his hand away. She accused him of only wanting her body and "sex can't solve everything."

He knew it couldn't but he knew it would help distract her. Sex with her was fantastic it always left him sated and he loved to cherish her curves. Bringing her pleasure beyond anything she had ever known was one his favorite past times in their relationship. Their connection was more than skin deep when they came together it was as if they were one being. Understanding he would be getting nothing but a cold shower he decided to drop her off at her apartment for the night to cool down. She stomped out of the car swearing he would regret his brashness and slammed his car door. Wincing because she knew how much he hated when she treated his truck roughly.

Now he was home playing his old acoustic with the worn leather strap. Music was the next best thing to calm the quarrel in his beast. Pondering calling her again he stopped playing and raked a claw through his long tresses. A long drawn out sigh escaped his lips before once again strumming the jazzy tune careful not to pluck the string too hard. Kagome always teased him that he went through guitar strings the way she went through panties. If she would just stop wearing them he joked she could stop buying so many of them. A knock at the door distracted him from the song. Placing his guitar on the bed he flung the door open to find his girlfriend in a trench coat and black rain boots holding a black bag. "Kagome" she put a finger to his lips and before he could say anything else she dropped the coat. Inuyasha smiled slowly feeling an ache in his groin and silently thanked God that Miroku was not home to see Kagome right now dressed in nothing but her rain boots.

"I thought about you when I was home" she started. Inuyasha pulled her body close to him and closed the door behind him trying to kiss her but she side stepped him and pushed him against the hard white surface. Swiftly working his brown leather belt loose "I was thinking about my promise to make you feel amazing tonight if you studied hard all week for your finals" yanking his zipper down playing with the button. Inuyasha groaned in the back of his throat as Kagome shoved down his pants to the floor. "What did you decide Ka-go-me" he annunciated her name slowly as she started ripping off his shirt over his head. "I decided that you kept up your end of the bargain and I have been looking forward to keeping up my end all week" she sucked on his neck hard enough to get him to moan but not enough to mark with bruises trailing down his chest and raking her nails down his sculpted planes in her lips wake.

Inuyasha made a move to run his fingers through her long ebony hair but Kagome swatted away his hand. "I will only do this if you do it my way and do exactly as I say" she traced her fingers along his happy trail sinking into his boxers "Does that sound good to you baby?" taking grip of his erection threatening to peek through his boxers. Inuyasha could barely breathe he was so turned on he could hardly answer her as she held his manhood in her hand, "Yes I will do whatever you say. Please…"he begged rocking hips into her hand. Kagome kissed him hard on the mouth fervently as her hand stroked his length rolling her fingers and lightly pinching the tip. Inuyasha closed his arms around her pulling her hair lightly to let her know he intended to take control. Kagome removed her hand from him to guide him towards the bed pushing him to sit down, "Stay". She giggled the irony not lost on her that she told her dog demon boyfriend to stay while she searched the bag. The black purse filled with all kinds of goodies for her to create her fantasy for the night.

"What do you have there?"Inuyasha asked eager to please but also wondering what she was up to. Usually he was the one in control so for her to the reigns tonight was something special. Kagome smiled at him mischievously, "Strip down naked and lay flat on the bed with your hands in the air." Inuyasha shirked his boxers and reached in arms above his head his manhood stood up proudly. "I am going to blindfold you for a little while to enhance the sensations. If you take it off at any time there will be consequences" she declared climbing on top of him she wrapped a red silk scarf around his head covering his eyes. "Now I want you to grab the headboard" she said in a sultry low voice as if to soothe yet excited him. His other senses coming to life as she enclosed something cool and metal around his wrists and attaching it around the spools of the headboard tugging on them slightly to make sure that it was secure. Kagome knew he could easily break the cuffs and throw her down on the mattress and have his way with her she was glad he playing along. Soon he felt her straddle him and smelled something sugary in the air. Too distracted by feeling her folds on his hard member he didn't notice the caramel sauce dripping onto his skin. Her finger was urging his lips apart "Open" he obliged opening his lips feeling her finger in his mouth coated in the sweet sticky substance. "Suck" and he happily swirled his tongue around the digit not leaving a spec of caramel sauce on her finger lightly nibbling the pad of her finger. Replacing her finger was her tongue kissing him tasting so sweet. Sensually biting his bottom lip until it's plump and red with her affections.

Lifting down off of his stiffness she supported her weight on her left hand squirting small amounts of caramel on Inuyasha's neck chest all the way down to abs. She started happily sucking and licking away her tasty hanyou treat from neck down to his chest adding light love bites on his chest circling each nipple with her tongue before moving to his chiseled abs. His work outs paying off at the gym Kagome loved to rake her nails on his abs. Inuyasha reveled in the stirring arousal of his body not knowing where he would feel her next aching to touch her. "I want to taste all of you" Kagome finally took him hard her mouth making a gasp escape him. He moaned her name loudly and she took him deeper in appreciation.

Masking her teeth behind her lips and using her tongue to play with his tip she drove him crazy. Inuyasha strained against the restraints he felt as though his body was on fire. The flames igniting under caress of her skilled tongue. Feeling every inch of her mouth from the back of her throat to the pursing of her lips clamping around him tighter each time even harder and his body writhed in sweet delicious agony. With each slide now he begs for a release but when he gets closer to exploding she slows down. Carnal longing taking control of his body white hot flecks of desire to be released, he thrusts his hips to match the pace of her mouth. Finally she pushes more and brings him to point of no return quickly swallowing the salty reward. Panting her name she pulls him out of her mouth with a comical pop noise.

Too much, it was all too much. The amount of pleasure he received was mind blowing. His vixen truly claimed him. His heart beat a million miles a minute. She slid up his chest and removed the blind fold pecking him lightly on the lips. He could still taste the saltiness from him on her lips. She was smiling playfully at him brushing the hair out of her eyes before undoing the cuffs around his wrists. Rubbing the tortured skin lightly he lay there hoping to catch his breath. "Wow" it was all he could manage to say in the moment. Truly never picturing his girlfriend to do such kinky things to him, he was genuinely surprised at her boldness. She laid beside him, his saucy minx happy with his pleasure but certainly hoping he was ready for more. "Inuyasha I was hoping we could go again if you are up for it."

Shocked, but thoroughly interested he propped his hand on his head and leaned on his side to face her. "I aim to please, tell me how you want me" he flipped on top of her nude form flexing his hips to meet hers. His erection already hard between them he thrust it to brush her already wet folds, "but first I want to taste you."Inuyasha reached across her body to grab the bottle of dessert syrup and circled each of her nipples and voluptuous breasts. He sucks off the syrup making her gasp in ecstasy. "Harder please" she begged him and he complied nibbling her nipples, kissing them before pulling away and blowing cool air on them to form erect hard pebbles. Taking them in her mouth again she cried out his name. Wanton warmness spread throughout her body and she began to gyrated harder into his awaiting cock. Hoping to feel it closer and forgetting the control she had over him.

"I want to taste all of you" he said mimicking her words earlier. She massaged his ears as he began to kiss the insides of her thighs. Switching each time where his tongue would follow. He wanted to make her beg for it. Crazed begging for him to savor her flavor until she can't help but cum. Then beg him to fuck her senseless. She would too, she was his. He knew every way to make her body crave him. Her breathing became uneven and grasping his hair she tried to push his head where she wanted him. He stopped for a second, "What do you want baby" he purred hoping it was what he wanted to hear he didn't think he could last another second without sampling her.

"I want you please" she circled her hips feeling his two fingers part her folds. Squirmed even more he held her hips down relishing in her responsiveness to his touch. "What is it that you want?" he teased her more with his finger tips on her clit. "I want you to taste me please" she cried out as he licked inside of her. Hitting the sweet spot her body thrashed and her legs going stiff and wrapping around his head to bring him closer. His fingers playing her clit before his tongue played with it, moaning his name as his fingers stroked her most secret places. Feeling herself coming undone she warned him of her imminent orgasm and he welcomed the sweet tangy nectar coating his lips. "Open" he commands and her lips were a small O, a smile graced his face seeing how naughty his girlfriend was. "Suck" he demanded as she licked the two fingers in her mouth. "Do you like how you taste baby?" he asked adoring the way she scraped her teeth along his fingers when she finished.

His erection twinges between them, "do you want me inside you?" he presses it against her. She nodded still coming down from her soul shuddering orgasm, "Yes please I need you." He smirked reaching into his top dresser drawer beside them producing a small foil wrapper. "What do you need me for?" he asked quickly ripping into the wrapper pinching the tip of the rubber sliding it on to his length between them. "I need you inside Inuyasha please hurry", she groaned unable to stand the anticipation any longer, completely addicted to his touch. Deliberately rubbing his long hard length into her awaiting depths in a circular motion and being careful not to dip inside of her. His rhythm becoming fast and pause every other beat to almost slide into her. "Please I can't wait any longer" she begs him as he thrusts down hard into her. She groans in relief moving against him urging him to move more inside of her.

Pulling out and moving slowly back he lifts both legs around shoulders so that he is deeply buried inside of her. Feeling every inch he increases his rhythm more and more. Dropping her legs around his waist he gathers her in his arms so she is sitting astride him stretching out his legs and allowing her to ride him on top. Taking all of him in her, she bounces up and down seeking that first peak of pleasure, she can hear him egging her on "Yes come for me baby please I want to feel it" scorching heat coursing through her veins she moans his name into the night as she rides out her pleasure. Tightness surrounding him he flips her over and begins to fuck her hard and fast. Her nails clawing his back awakening something primal inside of him, he shifts out of her and positions her on all fours. "I am going to take you from behind baby" he whispers in her ear grabbing a fist full of her hair at the nape of neck pulling gently. Positioning himself behind her he gives her round butt a cute little smack before entering her. Her body is wound so tight around him, "Don't move" he demands as he continues his tantalizing strokes inside her. He picks up the pace using his other hand to stimulate her clitoris. "You are mine Kagome" he commands pounding into furiously his hand mirroring tiny circles sending her into dizzy spells of pleasure. More words of possession send her into oblivion just as he reached his peak of his orgasm both collapsing onto the bed from sheer exhaustion utterly spent and satisfied.

Slowly sliding out of her he disposed of the condom in the trash can under the night stand. The smell of sex and sweat linger in the air. They curl up onto the bed together wrapped in each other's warmth on this cold wet night. Inuyasha kissed the back of her neck softly in appreciation for this wonderful woman in his life. Not being able to wait to make her his in all senses he pulls away from his love to bring out a blue velvet box from the drawer. "Hey Kagome I need to talk to you about something" he swallowed hard so nervous but too in love to stop himself. "Is this about earlier? Listen I know how guys get about talking about the future so don't worry about it. We will talk when you are ready" she said snuggling closer into his chest.

He cleared his throat it was now or never, "Kagome I would like to talk about it now." Turning her body towards his he showed her the open box containing the sparkling engagement ring. Kagome looked at him with wide eyes. A hand went to her mouth in disbelief. "Kagome I want to say to you that I have been thinking about our future together for a long time. I don't know what will happen in my life but I know I want to spend the rest of mine loving you forever. Will you marry me Kagome?" He smiled at her so hopeful. She nodded her head with tears in her eyes, "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes" she kissed him so sweetly, a promise between lovers to be together for eternity. He knew it wasn't the dream proposal he had planned for the weekend but when you want to spend the rest of your life with someone you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible. He couldn't wait another minute and neither could she.

The End

**Author's note: **

**I hope you all liked this one. It is my first lemon ever. **


End file.
